Hair
by inonuthinaboutthiscertain
Summary: Xellos wants hair. What happens when he finds it? XELINA... kinda


WARNINGS: I know NOTHING. I repeat. NOTHING about Slayers. Haven't seen an episode in my whole life. So, there might be.. uhh.. how about.. TONS of OOCness.  
  
DISCLAIMER: No own.  
  
Meep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAIR: A XELLOS FIC. KINDA  
  
"I want Hair."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Damit!"  
  
Fume. Fume.  
  
"I want Hair!"  
  
Want. Want.  
  
Xellos paced his room, lividly seething, letting out some anime steam through his ears every couple seconds. He stopped. Then paced again. Then stopped.  
  
Pace. Pace.  
  
Spying a mirror in the corner, he stalked over.  
  
Stalk. Stalk.  
  
"Damit! I want my hotness!"  
  
Mutter. Mutter.  
  
"I'm going to KILL that old hag!!!"  
  
He clutched at his head in rage, close to insanity. He resorted to his usual pulling of hair, or, at least, the best he could do without his Hair.  
  
Xellos angrily poked his stomach. He was hungry. That tea and those cakes hadn't even been that good.  
  
Hunger. Hunger.  
  
"That hag!!! I WILL kill her! She told me it would only be 9 inches of hair, for every 10 teacakes. It was supposed to be good! Damit! I say good!"  
  
Anger. Anger.  
  
"I'm still hungry! I'm going to get like.. indigestion from them now! Look what those cakes made me do! I'm so angry, I can't digest right! And, if I can't digest right, that sucks! 'Cause, then, I don't even have my Hair with me!!"  
  
Rant. Rant.  
  
This was so unfair.  
  
"I can't stand it in this room anymore! I'm going out." Xellos marched over to the other side of the room, flung the door open, and immediately headed outside.  
  
March. March.  
  
Outside was... disturbing.  
  
Just disturbing.  
  
So freekingly disturbing.  
  
Xellos was disturbed.  
  
"Why is everyone around me so happy?"  
  
Wonder. Wonder.  
  
He looked around in awe, at the world filled with Hair. Everywhere, people were happy-they had hair. So happy. Hair happy.  
  
Happy. Happy.  
  
The little girl with the ice cream cone had green Hair. It was green. Vile, ugly color. But it was Hair. Xellos was jealous.  
  
Jealous. Jealous.  
  
Xellos reached up to pat his own, shiny, no-Hair head sadly. Freeky. He looked freeky. Felt freeky. Was freeky.  
  
Freek. Freek.  
  
There was another dude. Black, sleek hair, kind of lacking on the height issue, katana at side, wrapped in a black cloak, covered from head to foot in clinging fangirls. The part that attracted Xellos' attention most, though, was that awesome white starburst in the middle. This was hotness. This was pure envy.  
  
Envy. Envy.  
  
He watched as another perfect-haired person entered the scene. Long, silky crimson tresses, tamed perfectly. He whipped out some rose or another, picked all the fangirls off the poor little guy, and whisked him away. After a couple blinks, Xellos chuckled knowingly.  
  
Chuckle. Chuckle.  
  
Xellos scanned the crowd again, hoping for something less... well, something that he wouldn't be envious of so easily. Awwww.. Too bad for Xellos. This just wasn't his day.  
  
Not his day.  
  
There was a flash of orange-brown strands, then, wait. Not a flash. There was a whole bunch of it. A whole bunch. And, it was gorgeous. Xellos could feel himself drooling.  
  
Drool. Drool.  
  
He slowly levitated himself towards the source of Hair, the whole time, eyes cast forwards, never budging from their prize. When he finally came within one foot of it, Xellos reached one hand out to stroke it.  
  
Stroke. Stroke.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
GAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Scream. Scream.  
  
Xellos was shaken out of his Hair-daze, and snapped back to reality.  
  
Snap. Snap.  
  
He was met with the most shocking sight ever.  
  
Shock. Shock.  
  
Right in front of him, was a young lady, with.. Hair. SO MUCH HAIR!!! It was like, a dream come true. It was spread up stiffly, all around her face, much like those science magazine photos, where they show the girl, with static electricity, and her hair is like Einstein, except, much longer, and much freakier. However, Xellos did not think so. He thought it was beautiful. So much Hair could never belong to a freek. It could only belong to an.. angel. Yes, an angel. Even better, a Hair-angel.  
  
Holy. Holy.  
  
"What the f***? Xellos, is that you?" the girl screamed.  
  
Xellos was puzzled.  
  
Puzzle. Puzzle.  
  
No one had the right to yell at him, or even speak to him on such personal terms. However, there was something different about this lady. Even though her hair was all spread up, although slowly falling back down, he knew there was something familiar. And, it was nagging his mind.  
  
Nag. Nag.  
  
But, it wasn't a bad thing. Xellos was feeling quite happy. And, prideful. Yes, full of pride. He must be considered a pretty important person to be acquaintanced with such a lovely Hair-angel.  
  
Pride. Pride.  
  
However, there was something wrong with the scene.  
  
Wrong. Wrong.  
  
His beautiful Hair-angel looked. distressed! Now this couldn't be! Nooooo!!!! What ever would Xellos do?? His precious Hair-angel distressed?  
  
Distress. Distress.  
  
He resolved to un-distress her.  
  
Un-distress. Un-distress.  
  
He looked back up, once again. Woah. surprise.  
  
Surprise. Surprise.  
  
He knew this angel!!!! But, this was wrong!!!  
  
!!!!!!!. !!!!!!!!.  
  
It couldn't be.  
  
Yes it was.  
  
It was that, obnoxious Lina.  
  
"Xellos? What the hell did you do to yourself? You look like a freekin zombie! Get a wig or something!!"  
  
Xellos was in awe. The angel, was speaking to him. Him. He felt so honored.  
  
Honor. Honor.  
  
Even thought it was Lina, he now knew the truth. She was a Hair-angel in disguise, with an important mission on their planet. Now, he knew, no matter what she did. He would always see the true her.  
  
The true her.  
  
The true Lina.  
  
A Hair-angel.  
  
Meanwhile, Lina was getting disturbed. That look on Xellos' face was. not right. "Hello? Xellos? You okay? You want to go get a wig with me?"  
  
Gasp.  
  
He was being offered.. Hair. From the almighty Hair-angel herself!!!! This was bliss. Xellos felt like he died and went to heaven.  
  
Bliss. Bliss.  
  
He slowly took Lina's hand into his own. And squeezed.  
  
"Angel?" He asked, in an awed whisper.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you insist then. Lina?"  
  
"Uh. yea?"  
  
"You ever heard of the saying, that loss is what brings you closer to something?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Lina tried to subtely extricate her hand from Xellos' grasp. "I. I guess so. are you okay?"  
  
Xellos continued as if he hadn't heard her. "I think I just went through a hair-enlightening experience.. Isn't that exciting? Does my Hair-angel status increase now?" He seemed to be getting more excited by the minute.  
  
Excite. Excite.  
  
Her hand was still stuck. "Hair-angel. what on earth are you talking about?" Lina was definitely worried now. Her hand was falling asleep, and, that expression on Xellos' face was definitely not right.  
  
Tug. Tug.  
  
"Uh.. Xellos? Could you let go of my hand?"  
  
He responded by holding it tighter.  
  
Tight. Tight.  
  
She was looking simply beautiful as she tried to detach her hand from his hold. Her hair would swish every now and then as she tugged. Xellos followed the hair's movement to the very second. It was a stunning sight. Hair.  
  
Finally, after one last pull, she managed to slip out of his clasp. Hurriedly collecting herself, she cast one last queer look at Xellos before running as fast as she could in the opposite direction.  
  
Xellos watched her retreating back, covered by Hair.  
  
Xellos was in love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
OMF!!!! I actually rote a strait fic!!!!! Uhh.. yabs.. feel special.. it kinda counts as a strait fic =P.. if.. you,.. kinda.. yea.. look at it in that way^^ 


End file.
